


Красота

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherlock in Love, Sort Of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Я так сильно тебя люблю, − шепчет он дрожащим голосом, будто на грани слёз.Именно тогда тебя осеняет.Ты не только хочешь провести с ним остаток жизни, но и сделать его официальным.





	Красота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619203) by [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken). 

Вы живёте вместе уже почти три года, но он до сих пор не перестает удивлять вас, поражать, лишать дара речи практически без усилий.

Вы имели дело с самыми опасными серийными убийцами и преступными вдохновителями, работали над делами, которые не давали вам спать в течение нескольких дней, но он − по-прежнему самая захватывающая, обескураживающая и красивая по сложности головоломка, которая когда-либо попадалась тебе на пути, и которую ты, вероятно, никогда не сможешь решить. Но это ни в малейшей степени не отталкивает тебя, нет. Ты бы никогда не хотел, чтобы он потерял свою магию, свою тайну. Ты любишь его головоломку такой, какая она есть.

Джон Ватсон внешне может показаться вполне заурядным, и, может быть, не самым умным из людей: он добрый и вежливый человек, который носит откровенно возмутительные джемперы, флиртует (ну, раньше флиртовал) со скучными женщинами, заботится о социальных условностях и смотрит дерьмовые передачи вместе с домовладелицей, и большую часть времени ему нужно дважды рассказывать о чём-то, прежде чем он сможет прийти к хотя бы частично верному выводу.

Но ты знаешь, что он намного больше этого. Ты видел так много разных его сторон и оттенков.

Он сильный и храбрый солдат, хладнокровно отнявший много жизней, и заботливый врач, спасший столько же (в том числе и твою). Он думает, что нуждается в безопасности и стабильности, но жаждет опасности и адреналина, кайфа погони, крови, бегущей по его венам. Преданный и упрямый, нежный и грубый, он − живой парадокс, который находит равновесие в собственном бытие.

Он самый замечательный человек, которого ты когда-либо знал, и ты любишь его больше, чем когда-либо считал возможным. Ты не можешь представить, что когда-нибудь захочешь кого-нибудь ещё.

Это охватывает каждую клеточку твоего тела, и иногда от этого страшно, но оно заставляет тебя чувствовать себя целым, и ты не променял бы его на целый мир, несмотря на то, что ты всегда заставлял себя верить в сантименты.

А ещё он для тебя − определение красоты.

Даже сейчас, когда он ставит чайник, и кухонный свет заставляет в его волосах вспыхивать золотые искры, вряд ли можно поверить, что он реальный и _твой_.

Это невероятное существо выбрало тебя из миллиардов людей на Земле, несмотря на то, что ты причинял ему боль столько раз и что ты, вероятно, самый отвратительный придурок, с которым кто-то мог бы столкнуться.

Если бы кто-то сказал тебе много лет назад, что с тобой случится что-то такое хорошее, ты бы засмеялся им в лицо.

Он понимает, что ты смотришь на него, и нежно улыбается, прислонившись к кухонной стойке. − С тобой всё хорошо?

Ты киваешь и улыбаешься. − Лучше, чем хорошо.

***

Это происходит одним холодным субботним вечером.

Вы оба лежите в постели. Комнату освещает настольная лампа, ваши ноги и руки переплетены, а его голова лежит на твоей груди; ни один из вас ещё не спит, вы просто наслаждаетесь теплом тел друг друга и звуком дыхания в тишине квартиры.

Он застаёт тебя врасплох, когда поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на тебя и с нежностью провести рукой по твоему животу. Ты сразу начинаешь таять под его нежным прикосновениями, и он наклоняется, чтобы прижаться нежным целомудренным поцелуем к твоим губам.

Ты целуешь его в ответ, скользя кончиками пальцев по линии его челюсти и обнимая за плечи, а когда он отстраняется, ты почти ошеломлён тем, что видишь в его глазах.

Он смотрит на тебя с бесконечной любовью и удивлением, словно ты − редкий драгоценный бриллиант, который он нашёл в пустыне, не видя до этого там ничего, кроме сухого песка или первого цветка, который расцвёл после долгой зимы.

− Я так сильно тебя люблю, − шепчет он дрожащим голосом, будто на грани слёз.

Именно тогда тебя осеняет.

Ты не только хочешь провести с ним остаток жизни, но и сделать его официальным. Ты хочешь стоять перед друзьями и семьёй, когда наденешь кольцо на его палец, заглянуть в его яркие сапфирово-голубые глаза и заявить о глубине твоей любви и преданности ему; ты хочешь попробовать слово «муж» на его коже и губах, хочешь, чтобы весь мир знал, что ты принадлежишь тому, кто знает и понимает тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Это всё немного удивительно. Ты никогда по-настоящему не верил в брак, ты всегда думал об этом, как о бесполезной и удушающей социальной конструкции, чего ты никогда не захотел бы, но опять же, это уже не первое исключение, которое ты делаешь для Джона Ватсона.

Ты даже не знал, что значит любить кого-то так глубоко и безоговорочно, до того, как встретился с ним, и ты не мог даже представить, почему два человека могут захотеть взять на себя обязательства друг перед другом перед лицом вечности (разве им не будет скучно?). Но теперь ты понимаешь.

Надо просто решить, что делать с этим новым, неожиданным желанием.

***

Проходят дни, и ты просто не знаешь, как завести об этом разговор.

Вчера вечером ты пригласил его на ужин со свечами и красным вином, но слова, кажется, не хотели слетать с твоих губ. Вместо это ты слушал, как он рассказывал о своих пациентах и сестре, и как только вы вернулись домой, у вас на кухонном столе случился умопомрачительный секс − кровать была слишком далека, а его руки и губы по всему телу сводили тебя с ума; тебе нужно было, чтобы он оказался внутри тебя немедленно.

А потом ты не спишь в постели, слушаешь, как он тихо похрапывает рядом и удивляешься, чего же так боишься.

Нет, делаешь ты вывод, ты не боишься. Ты просто не знаешь, что должен сделать.

Ты должен спросить его, как он относится к браку в целом или ты должен просто сделать предложение и надеяться, что он скажет «да»? Должен ли ты быть как можно более прямым и кратким или ты должен толкнуть длинную и сентиментальную речь о том, как сильно ты его любишь и как тебе повезло, что он рядом с тобой?

Тебе неприятно в этом признаваться, но, возможно, тебе нужно попросить совета у кого-то, кто имеет больше опыта в этой области.

В конце концов, ты решаешь отложить проблему до сегодняшнего дня и засыпаешь, обнимая Джона.

А сейчас, когда вы оба устроились на диване, ты лежишь у него на груди, вцепившись в его уродливый, но пушистый красный джемпер и пытаясь сосредоточиться на фильме, который вы смотрите, а не на его опьяняющем запахе; однако, твоё внимание начинает ослабевать через несколько минут, и ты начинаешь играть с красной нитью на рукаве, пока она не отрывается.

Посмотрев на тебя, Джон изгибает бровь. − Что ты делаешь?

− Ничего. Смотрю фильм. − Ты лжёшь, не сводя глаз с экрана.

На его тонких губах появляется озорная улыбка, когда он берёт тебя за руку. − М-м-м, и рвёшь мой джемпер на части.

− Как драматично. Это была всего лишь нить.

Прижавшись поцелуем к костяшкам твоих пальцев, он ими играет, прежде чем вернуться к тому, как люди стреляют друг в друга, и гоняются за машиной.

В основном, именно такие мелочи заставили тебя передумать насчёт создания семьи, заставили тебя тайно его полюбить. Просто быть рядом с Джоном в любых обстоятельствах чрезвычайно волнительно, заставляя тебя чувствовать себя бесконечно любимым; с украденными поцелуями, с руками, гладящими твои волосы, с особенными улыбками, которые только ты можешь видеть, и словами, которые он шепчет тебе на ухо, когда держит тебя в руках, или в твой рот, когда занимается с тобой любовью.

Ты точно знаешь, что никогда не устанешь от этого.

Ты всё ещё держишь нить в свободной руке, и взгляд на неё заставляет тебя вспомнить о японской легенде, на которую ты когда-то наткнулся в интернете, что-то совершенно глупое о красной нити судьбы, соединяющей тех, кто должен быть вместе (ты удивлён, что ещё не удалил эту информацию).

Не понимая, что ты делаешь, ты поднимаешь левую руку Джона и начинаешь наматывать тонкую нитку вокруг его безымянного пальца, и он смотрит на тебя с любопытным и смущённым выражением на лице.

Это не то, как ты себе всё представляешь, но по какой-то причине всё кажется тебе правильным.

− Я, наверное, должен был бы подарить тебе золотую, − шепчешь ты, лаская нить большим пальцем, и ты слышишь, как он вздыхает.

Ты находишь в себе мужество посмотреть на него сквозь ресницы и чувствуешь, как внутри всё сжимается, когда видишь внезапное понимание в его глазах.

− Шерлок, − говорит он дрожащим голосом. − Ты хочешь сказать, что хочешь?..

Ты медленно киваешь, твоё сердце бьётся так быстро, что ты уверен, что он слышит этот звук в твоей грудной клетке.

− Н-н-но... ты уверен? Ты же знаешь, что мы не обязаны. Мы можем жить так, как и всегда. Для меня этого достаточно.

− Я уверен, Джон. Я не пытаюсь сделать наши отношения крепче, потому что знаю, что лучше быть уже не может. Ты уже даришь мне всё, что мне нужно, и я доволен тем, что у нас есть. Но я подумал, что, может быть, это то, что мы могли бы... сделать. Обменяться клятвами, рассматривать фотографии, сделанные в этот день, когда мы станем старше, праздновать годовщины. Я подумал, что тебе это понравится.

То, что ты сказал, правда, но это так мало говорит о том, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь, о том, что он заслуживает услышать, о том, что ты на самом деле хотел сказать. Ты мысленно закатываешь глаза, даже если знаешь, что сейчас нет смысла об этом беспокоиться.

Ни один из вас не двигается и не дышит, и кажется, что проходит вечность. Вы смотрите друг другу в глаза, а фильм и остальной мир полностью забыты.

А затем он обхватывает руками твои плечи и радостно смеётся, пряча лицо в изгибе твоей шеи, а потом переходит к тому, что целует тебя там десяток раз. Низкий смешок вибрирует в твоём горле, и ты закрываешь глаза, наслаждаясь этим моментом и желая, чтобы он оставил неизгладимый след на каждой стене твоих Чертогов разума.

Конечно, придётся покупать настоящие кольца, но пока этого более чем достаточно.

Когда вы отстраняетесь друг от друга, ты смотришь на него с абсолютным обожанием, и он продолжает лучезарно улыбаться. Счастье написано на его лице в виде небольших морщин вокруг глаз и ямочек на щеках с румянцем.

Вот она, красота в чистейшем виде.


End file.
